


Not like this

by Zerikya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of Klance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Broken Bones, Bruises, Choking, Dirty Talk, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Violence, Post-Season/Series 05, it is not a sick fic, this starts as a sick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya
Summary: Battles are over, at least for now, and the paladins of Voltron can finally catch a break. Keith finds Shiro in a very bad state and decides to bring him back to his room so that he could rest. But Shiro is not the same as he used to be, and Keith can't imagine how different his friend is.[Please read the tags, heavy stuff ahead]





	Not like this

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pas comme ça](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960323) by [Zerikya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya). 



> Hey everyone. I tried translating my own fic in english (which is obviously not my first language). It's the first time I've ever done anything of the sort, and it's probably terrible, so I hope you won't mind if I just... post it and flee. 
> 
> Basically, it's the first time ever I tried to write something that long in english, so I hope you won't be disturbed by the fact that it's not my first language and it probably shows. But, as they say, there's a first time for everything, and I thought it'd be nice to at least try. 
> 
>  
> 
> For this fic, Kuron isn't a clone, but a controllable personnality Haggar injected in Shiro's arms. Because (angst) reasons. 
> 
> Have a good time, and stay safe!

Keith was walking down the castle’s hallways, on his way to the main deck, when he was startled by a coughing noise that made him turn around. After the last couple of days, he was ready to act on pretty much anything, so his hand made its way on itself down to his blade, on his belt. All his senses in alarm, he recognized Shiro quite fast, leaning on a wall, a few feet away. Keith sighed in relief.

“You’re crazy, startling me like that, Shiro”, he breathed, his heart beating fast.

The elder replied with a smile, arms crossed. “Where were you going?”

“To the main deck”, Keith answered in a casual tone. “And what are you doing here? You waiting for something?”

“Oh, no” Shiro shook his head. “No, I…”

Keith slightly tilted his head, encouraging the black paladin to go on. But Shiro looked at him with lost eyes.

“I… I don’t know”, he finally finished. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

Keith dared smiling, raising a hand to tousle his hair.

“Ha, happens to me too, quite a lot. You get in a room, and then you forget what you wanted to do in the first place…”

Shiro frowned at the light tone his best friend had just used.

“You’re sure about that?” He asked. “Because lately I feel like it happens to me a lot.”

The red paladin moved forward and put his hand on Shiro’s muscled arm. But his smile disappeared as soon as his palm touched the elder’s skin.

“Shiro, you’re shaking.”

 He frowned.

“You’re sure?”

“Certain. And you’re burning up. What’s wrong?”

Keith didn’t hear the answer. Suddenly, Shiro’s legs looked like they couldn’t bear his weight anymore, and the black paladin collapsed on himself. The younger expertly placed his shoulder under Shiro’s arm, and pressed a hand on the sick young man’s large chest, preventing him from falling and hurting himself.

Shiro seemed to come around. He tried to get back on his feet by himself, but his legs gave in again. Frustrated, he frowned and looked up at Keith’s eyes.

“What’s going on?”

“I think you’re sick, Shiro. How long has it been since you last slept, now? Two days? More than that? And when did you eat for the last time?”

The black paladin closed his eyes, a tortured expression on his face. Keith noticed he was sweating. That was worrying. It didn’t take him long to come up with an idea.

“You need to lie down. Come on, I’ll bring you back to my room, it’s closer than yours.”

 

Shiro was too weak to refuse the nice thought. He fell unconscious.

 

*

 

When he woke up, he was lying on a sweet and clean mattress, a thin cover on top of his sweating body, and a cold-water-soaked linen was freshening his forehead. He blinked for a few seconds before turning his head to the side, where he found Keith, who was sitting right next to the bed.

“Hey.”

“Hey”, The younger boy answered. “How are you feeling?”

“Better” Shiro declared promptly. “But you didn’t have to do all of this for me.”

Keith shook a hand in the air.

“ _All of this_? It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. I wasn’t gonna leave you in the middle of the hallway, was I?”

“Didn’t you have to go to the main deck, though?”

“It can wait. For now, I’m taking care of you.”

Shiro smiled at the thought. It reminded him of a lost time. Keith and him, back in school. Him, receiving his degree, and Keith, in third year, happily clapping. Keith skipping class to join him at every training session. Shiro trying to teach discipline to this mischevious kid. Their first meeting, Keith lost in a corridor, and Shiro helping him find his way back.

Nothing would ever be the same. Life happened, and it hit them both hard, savagely, leaving them hurt on the floor.

“Thanks”, he answered simply, trying to push back the bad thoughts trying to invade him.

Keith sighed when he realized just how tired his friend was. The black paladin had such a huge weight on his shoulders, but the youngest knew that whatever he said to Shiro, to convince him he should get some time to rest, he would always brush it off and act as if everything was fine, as if he still had some energy left within him.

“You know, I can stay here on my own”, Shiro said after a few minutes of silence. “You don’t have to watch me. You can still go to the main deck.”

“And risk you slipping away to go and run in the training room? Come on, you know me better than that”, Keith answered.

He didn’t dare finish his sentence out loud, but spending some time alone with his captain made him happy. How long had it been since they had the occasion to be on their own, with no war battles at their door?

Too long, if you asked Keith.

Shiro tried to sit up, and before Keith could stand to help him get his back on the opposite wall, the black paladin was already seated on his friend’s bed.

“So that’s your room, huh?”

Keith nodded, suddenly incapable of thinking about anything that made sense. He didn’t really think about it, when he brought Shiro back here, but indeed, now, they were both in his room, and the elder was in his bed. Keith tried to conceal his blushing cheeks, faking a cough, bringing a clenched fist in front of his face.

“I thought it would be… I don’t know. Livelier, maybe. More personal. Like when we were in the Garrison. Your walls were covered with pictures of ancient commandants and images of space, back in the day.”

Keith turned his head to contemplate the pale walls of his current room. Shiro wasn’t wrong, his room didn’t really look like him – but in his defense, he just never really had the time to care. All those missions, all those travels, all these back-and-forth journeys between the Blade of Marmora and the Castle didn’t really let him get too invested in his walls’ color.

He shrugged. It didn’t really matter anyway.

“Keith?”

He brought himself back to looking at Shiro, begging for his cheeks to not be as red as a few seconds earlier.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to join me? Please?”

Keith swallowed hard. Had he heard right? He didn’t get the time to answer that question: Shiro’s metal arm was tapping the mattress at his side, encouraging him to sit against the wall with him.

He did as he was told, trying hard to control himself from shivering. First sitting a few inchess away from Shiro, the black paladin put his arm around Keith’s shoulders and brought the boy close to him. This time, the younger couldn’t help it – he blushed furiously.

“Shiro?” Keith muttered awkwardly.

“It’s been hard to feel like myself, lately”, explained the elder at his friend’s silent request. “But when I’m with you, I feel like I’m whole again. It’s… nice.”

Keith thought his face was going to burn. But when he tried to answer, Shiro brutally jerked away. Keith’s instincts kicked in as he looked up to Shiro’s face.

The elder had his eyes uncomfortably closed, he was frowning in deep concentration, and his forehead was sweating. His jaw was tightly clenched, as if he was trying to fight some invisible opponent.

“Shiro?” tried Keith who didn’t know what to do. “Shiro!”

“I… argh…” were the only sounds that came out of Shiro’s tightly curled up lips. 

Keith couldn’t move for a few seconds, powerless in front of his best friend’s obvious distress. Shiro’s face was going red, as if he couldn’t breathe properly, and his whole body spasmed.

But the youngest finally came to his senses and immediately made Shiro lie down before turning him on his side, as he himself had taught him to do a few years ago. The black paladin was almost convulsing now, and Keith had to make himself step away to reach the intercom on his bedside table. He was about to press the button on the little piece of tech to call Allura or Coran, but he jumped in surprise before he had the chance to do so – Shiro’s metal hand was on his arm, painfully squeezing.

“Shiro?”

“Don’t… Don’t call them… Keith” Shiro panted.

The younger frowned but did not let go of the intercom.

“You need medical attention, Shiro. You have to stop thinking you’re above everything else… You can’t go on like this much longer and you know it.”

Shiro was obviously having troubles finding his breath again, but as Keith tried to put the metal arm back up on the bed by his side, the squeezing became much stronger. This time, Keith groaned in pain.

“Shiro, stop!”

He put his finger down on the intercom’s button…

… but never pressed it.

The little object flew in a corner of the room and broke itself on the wall. Keith was startled and didn’t have time to react – in a split second, Shiro got up and, without letting the younger go, passed an arm in front of his friend and imprisonned him, his arm’s muscles holding him in a brutal chokehold.

A hoarse sound came out of Keith’s throat as he was trying to breathe again. He rolled his shoulders to try and throw Shiro off, but this only resulted in a much stronger pressure on his windpipe. Keith was suffocating.

“Sh-Shiro” he finally managed to say. “Shiro, what are you…?”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Before he even had the time to think about anything, Shiro let him go. He finally sucked some air down his burning lungs. The stars in front of his eyes slowly faded, but his sense of freedom didn’t last: a metal fist punched him in the back, and it was violent, brutal. The hit projected Keith to the opposite wall. He groaned hitting the ground.

He turned around and raised his head. He saw blood, coming from his brow bone and flowing over his right eye – he hadn’t been able to protect his face when hitting the wall – but he was perfectly aware of what was happening in front of him.

Shiro, his Shiro, his best friend, his mentor, his hero, the man that always kept his hopes high for all these years, was on top on him, fists tightly closed, ready to punch… his eyes glowing with a yellow light. Keith gasped. This yellow shade, he knew it, he knew it well – the same light was in the witch’s eyes, and also in Lotor’s ones.

“Shiro?” He tried, without much hope. “Can you hear me?”

The person in front of him – and who, he was now sure of it, _wasn’t Shiro_ – growned.

Keith immediately tried to ignore the fact that whatever was in his room looked like Shiro – he took his blade out from its sheath, still at his belt, and rolled over to his side while activating it, while “Shiro” tried to punch him again. He obliviated the pain that erupted from his back, where the metal fist had got him, and stood up, sword ready.

“K… Keith?”

Keith blinked, wide-eyed. Had he heard correctly?

“Shiro? Shiro, is that you?”

“What…”

The yellow shade in his eyes was gone, replaced by the normal brown color Keith knew and loved. Shiro raised his hand towards his face, then looked up and saw Keith.

“Keith? You’re bleeding. What’s happe – ”

A growl came out of his throat, shutting him up instantly. He arched his back in pain. Keith was watching it all, but he couldn’t react, couldn’t move. What the hell was going on? Was this person in front of him really Shiro, or not? And if it wasn’t, then what was it? How had it got here? What did it all mean?

Shiro quickly lowered his head, and again, the yellow light took over his eyes. Keith strengthened his grip on his sword and prepared himself to hit.

Without warning, the black paladin threw his metal fist towards Keith’s face, who avoided the punch without much trouble, his blade helping him. However, he wasn’t expecting Shiro’s other fist to hit him on his side, sucking the air out of his lungs. His eyes growing wide, he had to focus to remain standing.

“Shiro” he finally whispered. “Shiro, listen to me. If you’re still here, you have to fight, you have to – ”

A foot kick almost hit him in the face, but he countered the attack a split second before it did. Unbalanced, Shiro swinged a little on his feet. Keith continued to try screaming:

“Shiro, please, I don’t want to hurt you, so stop, and fight this!”

The black paladin let out a long growling sound and shook his head, as if trying to get rid of an insect near his ear.

Keith countered his punches and kicks again for a few seconds, before deciding he couldn’t get out of this situation on his own – he had to call for back up if he didn’t want to hurt Shiro. He jumped towards the door and put a hand on the touch panel to allow it to open. He swiftly turned around, ready to counter another blow, as the door was opening behing him.

Except Shiro wasn’t there anymore.

Keith frowned. He was here, just a split second before, and now, he was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t just get out of the room unseen. Then where…?

The answer hit him a second too late.

Shiro let himself fall off the ceiling, and Keith was projected down the floor by his friend’s weight on top of him. He groaned when his chin hit the floor. He managed to breathe in even though he was groggy, wanting to call his friends for help. But Shiro’s hand brutally slapped on his mouth, bringing Keith’s head back, and no sound came out of his lips. Keith tried and horsed around, trying to get on his back and – ah, damn it – slash Shiro with his sword, at least to get the black paladin to step back. But Shiro was too heavy, too large, and Keith was powerless under him.

With a quick move, Shiro closed his metal hand around Keith’s wrist and twisted swiftly. Keith wanted to open his mouth to scream, pain invading his hand, rising to his arm, tearing his shoulder appart, but he only managed to utter a long, muffled moan behind Shiro’s palm. His whole body was shaking, and he couldn’t move. He let himself get stripped off his mother’s sword, which ended up a few feet away from him, way too far out of reach.

He tried to move again, but Shiro gave his wrist another quick twist, so he stopped fighting. As the hand on his mouth seemed to be getting away, Keith braced himself so he could scream for anyone, anything, for something to hear him and come and help him. Instead, the boy shivered as he felt Shiro’s breath on his neck, and his voice, his deep voice, the voice he used only when they were alone together, slid against his skin like a blade on leather: “You shut up, and I’ll let go of your wrist. If you scream, I’ll break it. You know I can.”

Keith struggled for the last time. That thing that was threatening him could not be Shiro. It was impossible. His friend would have never even thought about threatening him that way. Now convinced the man above him, crushing him under his weight, twisting his wrist in an awfully painful position, couldn’t be Shiro, he threw his elbow at his attacker.

The hand on his mouth finally released him when his elbow hit his agressor’s ribs. He inhaled quickly, going for a scream, but something heavy suddenly hit him at the back of his head, knocking it on the ground. Groggy, Keith didn’t move a muscle when Shiro rose, wiping the blood – _fuck, it’s mine_ – off his metal hand and turning away, going for the door and touching the pad. The room closed.

The young boy had to force himself to not give into the skull-splitting pain emitting from the back of his head. Slowly, he managed to stand and walk to his sword, which had taken back its knife form in Shiro’s hands. He took it, turned around, ignoring the fact his body was ready to collapse on itself.

Then, when he was sure he could at least defend himself, he screamed. “Lance! Allura! Hunk! Shiro’s not himself! He’s not – ”

He had to stop to avoid Shiro’s hit that was about, considering the angle, to break his shoulder. He winced in pain when he felt his wrist tense to get his balance back. He raised his sword, holding it in his left fist, ready to hit if he had too.

“Who are you?” He spat at this yellow-eyed Shiro. “Where is Shiro? You’re not gonna last long, the others are coming, and you’re gonna – ”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that if I were you. The others aren’t coming. I sound-proofed the room. You can scream as much as you want, paladin, no one is coming to help you.”

Keith gasped, shocked at the elder’s words, that didn’t stop there: “You really think I’m not Shiro? You’re wrong, Keith. It’s me. Just me. Plain, full me.”

“No”, spat the younger boy. “It’s not true, you’re not him. What are you?”

“You’re making a mistake, paladin. I will explain this only once, so you better listen.”

Keith swallowed hard and raised his sword a little bit higher as Shiro took one step in his direction. The smile on his face sent an electrical wave of shock through the red paladin’s spine, who was finding more and more difficult to keep a menacing look when Shiro’s voice was threatening him in a voice that didn’t suit it.

“I am Shiro. I know everything about him, because he is me. I possess all his memories, his habits, his thoughts and needs. I am him, and he is me.”

“Shiro would never speak that way. You’re not him. Stop.”

“Then test me, young paladin. Ask me a question. Anything. Something only Shiro can know. And you’ll see I am myself.”

Keith gritted his teeth and, incapable of standing here without moving one more second, charged towards Shiro.

He threw himself at him, desperately, and, as he expected, he surprised Shiro with how quick he was. In a swift and calculated move, he brought his sword down and touched Shiro from his right shoulder to his left hip. His t-shirt ripped, letting a thin blood trail out.

The blood.

The blood was red.

“You… Ngh!”

Keith avoided the hit a split second before Shiro’s gorged-with-purple hand tore his shoulder muscles appart through his flesh.

“You’re not Galra!” Keith uttered, rolling to his side, ignoring the radiating pain in his whole arm and the blood still covering his own eye.

Shiro really seemed startled.

“Of course not. I’m telling you, I am Shiro. I’m human.”

Keith let out a low growl, suddenly frustrated, and charged again, making Shiro believe he was going to try and slash his sword at him again. The black paladin moved swiftly to the right, allowing Keith a passage to where he was truly headed – he reached for the door, almost fell on the touch pad, and put his hand on the screen.

Nothing happened.

“What the…?”

He raised his hand just to bring it down again, and again, but the computer didn’t recognize him. Keith kept himself from swearing out loud. _Fuck. Fuck, what’s going on?_

“How could I have removed your print from your own touch pad, if I wasn’t Shiro? Come on, Keith, it’s just common sense. You can see it now. It’s really me.”

“No.”

Keith turned around, face covered in blood, and stared at Shiro with a wild look. “I don’t believe you.”

“Hmf. Too bad for you.”

The black paladin moved quickly, too quickly, and Keith didn’t have the time to raise his sword or counter his attack. Shiro’s hand sharply closed around his neck, forbidding him to breathe. The youngest closed his eyes and winced at the pain, but still tried to punch Shiro’s arm’s pressure points, which should have made him let go.

But the arm was made of metal, and Keith got no reaction out of this. Instead, a sharp pain exploded in his middle finger, and he understood instantly he’d probably broken it.

Shiro let out a quick grunt, and Keith felt his feet leave the floor. Before he could fight it and raise his sword again, Shiro accelerated at once and pinned him against the wall, a foot away from the floor, squeezing his throat so hard Keith let out a painful whine. The whole thing was so violent he dropped his sword, and he cursed himself.

“At least I tried to convince you. But you had to fight it.”

Keith opened his mouth wide, unable to pronounce a word, gasping for air. He raised a hand to try and support himself on Shiro’s arm, but the black paladin slapped it away as if it had been nothing but a bug.

“You’re right, Keith. I’m not really Shiro. But I wasn’t lying earlier, when I said I have everything that belongs to him. It’s true. I possess everything he has, including his own body.”

Keith opened his eyes wider, looking at Shiro, not really sure whether he understood that last sentence or not.

“Yes, indeed, paladin – I am in Shiro’s body. The person you have in front of you is actually Shiro… it’s Shiro’s blood you drew out of my chest. But you won’t do it again, right? You wouldn’t hurt your… _friend_ …”

The monster’s tone raised a wave of hate in Keith’s body, who threw a leg at him, trying to get him to back up. But Shiro was too strong, and he ruled out his poor attempt at defending himself as if he hadn’t even noticed it.

“How… long…” muttered Keith, his vision slowly fading to black, his face red with blood.

“How long have I been here, hm? Do you remember, when Shiro was captured, right after Zarkon’s defeat? Hm, yes, of course you remember. Well, Shiro didn’t really come back after that. Not as a whole. That was me.”

_What?_

“Oh, don’t be so sad, Keith, it doesn’t look good on you. That’s right, when I was on that Galra ship from where I escaped later, Haggar the witch injected me in Shiro’s arm. He’s still here, inside,” he pressed his fingers to his temple “but for now, I keep him from getting out.”

“Bastard…” Keith hissed, struggling. « Let him out! Shiro!”

Shiro relaxed his grip a little, allowing Keith to finally breathe.

“You really want me to let him out, huh?”

Keith nodded, unable to talk, still stuck between the wall and the metal hand on his throat.

“Fine.”

Keith winced again as the grip on his neck grew lighter. For a moment, he thought he was gonna touch the ground again.

“K…Keith?”

Shiro. Shiro.

“Shiro!”

“What the…”

Shiro’s eyes grew wide and he pulled his hand back. Keith collapsed on the floor. The young boy fell clumsily but it didn’t matter, he was free, and air was flowing through his lungs normally again.

“Keith! What’s going on? Oh god, sorry, I am so sorry, I – ”

Keith quickly raised his head as Shiro’s voice went silent. He didn’t have to think about it for too long – the thing inside Shiro’s body had taken back control. He tried to get up again, as quick as possible, but his limbs didn’t answer him after the lack of oxygen. He found himself crawling away from Shiro.

“This is all you get, Keith”, Shiro murmured.

Shiro violently kicked him in the ribs, surprising Keith. Wide-eyed, the air was sucked out of his lungs again, and he distinctively heard a terrible _crack_ that didn’t sound any good. He groaned, pain overflowing his whole body, and spit blood.

_Shit._

“How about we learned to know each other? I am Kuron. Call me by my real name, Paladin.”

Keith gave up the idea to crawl as far from Kuron as possible – _where to, anyway? –_ and tried to get his back against the wall. The black paladin was standing above him, his eyes firing with something sick and perverted.

“Sh… Shiro… you have to fight”, Keith said, troubled by one of his ribs pressing against his lung. “Fight this, Shiro, it’s me, come on, get out, get out of there, I know you’re in here, I know you can hear me, Shiro…”

He wasn’t surprised by the slap, or by the taste of iron invading his mouth. Kuron took Keith’s chin in his hand and forced him to meet his glance.

“He’s not coming back, Keith. Now say my name. And I won’t hurt you… at least not too much.”

The promising smile on Kuron’s lips deformed Shiro’s face in a way that made Keith want to throw up. He concentrated all his hate in his eyes.

“Shiro!”

Kuron punched him on the right side of his face, and Keith fell on the ground.

“ _Shiro!_ ”

Keith swallowed back a cry of pain when he felt a foot up his broken rib – or was it ribs? – and he didn’t get the chance to call his friend’s name again. Shiro raised Keith by his shoulder and threw him through the room. The younger hit the wall with a cry he couldn’t hold back.

“What do you want, damn it?!” he screamed as Shiro gripped a piece of his hair and was pinning him to the wall again.

“Oh, but it’s simple, really” the black paladin answered, gazing at Keith’s face, growing red with bruising. “I am Shiro, I told you so: I have his memories, his experience, everything that makes him… himself. So, I want exactly what he wants.”

Keith raised a brow. That guy was completely out of his mind.

“You’re not making any sense”, spat Keith between his teeth – Kuron’s hand in his hair was pulling really hard. “What do the Galra want? What are you doing in our ship? You’ll never get the lions to Haggar. I won’t let you, and the Red Lion will never fly without me.”

A terrible smile answered him.

“You’re wrong again, Keith” and this time, his name sent shock waves through the red paladin’s whole body – his name in his mouth was too intimate, too soft to come from a man that was making him bleed. “Oh, well. Maybe you’re right, I mean, Haggar wants Voltron all for herself – her quintessence madness, you know. But it’s not what I want. I want what Shiro wants…”

And suddenly, Keith understood. He froze, and he felt as if the blood in his veins grew cold.

“And what Shiro wants… is you.”

_No._

Suddenly, Kuron let go of his hair, and Keith’s head fell. His fighter instincts took over his whole body, making him forget about the pain and his broken bones. He stood up, threw a perfect kick between his agressor’s legs, and ran towards the door.

But he never managed to open it, no matter how hard he tried to work on the joints, no matter how many times he tried to make the pad recognize him, or how many times he tried to break the door down.

Kuron seemed to regain control of himself after a few seconds.

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for this, Paladin. You’re gonna pay for this…”

Keith turned around, just in time to avoid the devastating punch Kuron wanted to smash in his face but ended in the wall. He threw himself forward, rolled on the floor as a reflex to get away from his opponent as quick as possible, but the sharp pain at his side made him groan and kept him from moving – he let himself slide on the floor, a few feet away from Kuron, a tortured expression deforming his face.

“After all, this is what you want, isn’t it, Keith? Otherwise, you wouldn’t have sent me all these signals, for all these years. I know, I can see it in your eyes, you want me to take you like the little whore you are.”

Keith’s eyes grew wide at the insane words coming out from Shiro’s mouth.

_No._

Kuron stepped forward and took Keith’s hair in his hand again, rising the boy to eyes’ level. The red paladin groaned and threw his fist in front of him, as a desperate attempt to fight this, to do something, anything, to get out of this. But the elder seized his wrists in his metal hand and, brutally, without warning, he twisted.

Keith screamed. _Fuck, he broke it._ He felt like every single bone in his wrist had shattered in a million pieces. When Kuron finally let go, Keith brought his hurt limb to his chest and tried to crawl away from that thing in Shiro’s body.

“There’s no point in fighting, Keith. I know that this is what you want. And oh, what a coincidence, it’s what I want as well.”

“You’re wrong…” Keith managed to say, unable to stand up, crippled by fear. “It’s not what Shiro would want.”

Kuron moved forward until his face was only a few inches away from Keith’s, who had to hold his breath. His heart was beating so loud he was sure the other man could hear it.

“Wrong again, Keith. He wants you. Oh, how he wants you… For years now, he’s been wanting to eat. You. Up. Swallow you whole. See, I can only oblige.”

Keith shook his head in bewilderment.

_That’s not true._

But was it, really?

“Stop it, Kuron”, he breathed out finally, eyes lost. “Just stop.”

Kuron took a step back, surprised at first, but then that smile, _that fucking smile_ reappeared on Shiro’s face.

“See, that wasn’t so hard.”

For a split second, Keith honestly thought Kuron was gonna leave him alone. That now that he had played with him and got what he wanted, he was just gonna let him walk out of his room and all the paladins were gonna fight by Keith’s side. He knew he was naive to even think that, he knew it perfectly, though he couldn’t help but hope that maybe, _maybe,_ he wasn’t… they weren’t gonna…

“Take off your clothes.”

Keith let out an almost soundless whimper.

“Shiro… Shiro, if you can hear me, please, don’t let him do this…”

“Oh, you’re begging already? That was quick. Hm. It’s exciting.”

Keith had to struggle against his own instinct to not look between Shiro’s legs, Kuron’s legs, where his pants had to be getting too tight. Fuck, this couldn’t be happening. It had to be a nightmare.

“Shiro”, he tried again. “Shiro, wake up.”

Kuron didn’t let him have a minute more. Visibly annoyed, he grabbed the red paladin’s arm and, in one swift move, threw his whole body down the mattress.

“You should be grateful, I could take you directly on the floor.”

Kuron climbed up the mattress next to a frozen, unable to move Keith. He couldn’t think, or even breathe correctly. Eyes wide, the boy watched as his elder came closer, brought a hand under his vest, trying to get rid of his clothes…

Keith seemed to suddenly regain consciousness. As quick as he could, he threw his still working fist at Shiro’s flesh hand, the one that was trying to undress him, and got up at once. In the corner of his eyes, he saw his mother’s blade, and he plunged right down to take it back.

It was probably his only chance to get out of here.

He turned around, blade in hand. Blood has finally stopped flooding down his face, and the sudden adrenaline high in his veins kept him from losing control of his muscles. He expected Kuron to rise as well, for him to try and pin him against the wall, to disarm him, to inflict injuries that would forbid Keith from moving – Keith’s stomach almost turned at the thought – but the man didn’t bulge, still on the bed. He raised his hands, obviously surrendering at Keith’s blade pointed at his throat.

“Hm. Fine, red paladin. But know this… if you kill me, Shiro dies too. Your choice.”

It wasn’t a choice, and Keith had to swallow back his swearing.

“Open this door”, he instructed, trying to control the shiver in his tone, “and I won’t kill you.”

“That’s not a real threat, Keith. We both know you won’t touch a hair on Shiro’s head.”

The young boy bit his lip. Fuck. He knew Kuron was right. He knew that however things would go down, he would never run Shiro with his sword. He could never hurt him that way. He could never… kill him.

Keith realized he had absolutely no way of getting out of Kuron’s trap.

“Here you go. That look. That’s what I wanted to see.”

The boy frowned, his whole body shaking, gritting his teeth. It was too much. The words getting out of Shiro’s mouth touched him where no one had touched him, and most importantly, where no one should touch him. And, as if it wasn’t enough, there was this smile, this disgusting smile deforming his friend’s face, smile that should have never been here in these circumstances, smile that made him wanna throw up.

“Fuck you.”

Kuron’s tongue clicked, cutting the room’s atmosphere like a knife.

“No, Keith, that’s for you.”

And suddenly, everything shifted.

Keith’s sword flew away again, and a slap hit the boy’s cheek so hard the hit made him turn around and almost fall over. Arms, Shiro’s arms, his strong, caring, warm, comforting arms closed around him, imprisoning him like a bird in a cage, and pinned him against his chest. Keith struggled, horrified, and felt the bump in his friend’s pants. He fought harder, madness slowly consuming him.

_This cannot be happening._

_No._

_Everything but this._

Keith felt himself thrown towards his own mattress again, face down the pillow. Pure fear ate him up as Kuron pressed himself against him, putting his whole weight on Keith’s body, and he struggled like hell was running after him, to get out of here, to breathe, and to not be stuck, stuck, stuck, stuck, stuck, stuck…

“Hm, go on, Keith. Keep moving like that. You’re wonderful. A wonderful little whore.”

Keith moaned in distress, hopeless. He wanted to talk back, but Kuron didn’t let him – his arms were pulled from behind, and a knee applied pressure to his back, keeping him uncomfortable and in pain. The red paladin moaned again, louder this time. _My rib. My wrist. Fuck, it hurts._  

“What is it, little whore? Oh, am I hurting you? But it’s your call, Keith. If you keep fighting, if you keep pretending you don’t want this, then yes, I am going to hurt you. Your choice.”

“B… Bastard.”

Keith howled. Kuron had dislocated his shoulder.

“Too bad for you.”

The pain was so overwhelming Keith barely noticed when Kuron took his jacket, shirt and pants. His eyes were tightly closed in a desperate attempt to ignore all his injuries. When Kuron’s hands finally left his body, certainly to undress himself, Keith wanted to lie on his back. The pain in his right wrist and his left shoulder quickly dissuaded him to do so. He couldn’t move without getting an electrical wave of suffering. He hated himself for being so weak. Moving his legs, he braced himself and, ignoring his tormented arms, rolled on his side. He had to bite down a scream, but at least, he was able to see his entire room, and not only his pillow, and breathe the air instead of suffocating in his sheets.

He immediately regretted it.

The sight of Shiro, barechested, his torso covered in scars, those yellow eyes devouring him whole, an animal hunger covering his normally caring features, this sadistic smile showing his teeth in such an obscene way Keith couldn’t imagine the black paladin’s face that way, everything was too much for him. The painting, the pure art Shiro should have been was stained with black, black as the void, and Keith could do nothing else than falling in that void, letting go of everything, silently, sliding down this long wall of despair.

“Shiro” he tried again, not knowing what else to do. “Shiro.”

_Shiro. Shiro._

Kuron slapped him, hard, accross the face, and Keith’s whole body shivered.

“You still don’t get it, do you? Shiro is not here. But after all, if you want him to look, I can arrange that. I can have him look through my eyes, not being able to do anything but witness, you know.”

Keith froze, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. He shook his head, weakly. Kuron couldn’t be serious. He couldn’t…

“You little bitch. I’m sure that would turn you on.”

The young boy got rid of all the air in his lungs, incapable of listening to another word. The rage, the anger should have been stronger than his terror and desperation, but the man above him was Shiro, and he couldn’t control himself. Shaking all over, images of what could happen from there were moving in front of his eyes like a horror movie he couldn’t stop, going so fast he couldn’t think straight. There was nothing he could do. He was powerless. And these pain waves threatened to swallow his whole body…

Kuron took off his pants at last to reveal Shiro’s member, hard, swollen with blood, huge. Too big, way too big. Keith’s first instinct was to close his eyes – _not like this, not like this_ – but the idea of not being able to predict what was going to happen forbade him to do so. He shook his head, unable to say anyting – words were stuck down his throat, blocking the air, blocking his thoughts, blocking his whole body.

“Blow me.”

Keith raised his head and gasped. No, he wanted to answer. No, he wouldn’t do it. No, I refuse. No, I don’t want to. No. No. But a single hoarse moan escaped his suddenly irritated throat, like he had screamed for hours and hours. He shook his head, hating himself.

“Listen, Keith, I’m gonna tell you a bit about how this is gonna happen. Either you do what I say, and it goes pretty much okay for you, I’ll try not to hurt you too much. Or you can fight – in vain, by the way – and in that case, well, too bad for you, I won’t hold back. You know Shiro’s strength. I can destroy you whole, paladin.”

Kuron raised a hand and ruffled Keith’s hair, caressing his scalp like he would do with a scared animal. Keith had to clench his fists hard to restrain himself from shaking and closing his eyes. That pain, one that he could control, triggered something in him, and he found the courage to answer: “Go to hell.”

A surprised expression appeared on Shiro’s face, but a wild animal’s smile replaced it swiftly. “I was hoping you’d say this.”

Suddenly, he threw his metal hand at Keith’s plexus, who couldn’t counter the attack. The air got sucked out of his lungs and, as a reflex, he opened his mouth. The hand in his air abruptely squeezed and his face was pulled forward.

He couldn’t do anything. It’d happened so fast. And now Shiro’s whole penis – _Kuron’s, it’s Kuron’s_ – was in his mouth.

He almost choked, it was too big, too large, it took way too much place, and he was almost sure Kuron had thrusted down to the base of Keith’s throat. He immediately tried to get back, his working hand pushing against Shiro’s hip.

“No, no, Keith”, intimated Kuron, tightening his grip in the youngest’s black hair. “Take it all. And remember, you chose this.”

Keith groaned, and the involuntary vibration of his lips and tongue sent a wave a pleasure through the black paladin’s spine. The young boy closed his eyes tightly shut, blocking Kuron’s sigh of pleasure as much as he could.

When he understood that he couldn’t just get his face away from Shiro’s crotch using only his strength, he let his hand fall off. He was expecting Kuron to move on his whole length, but after a few seconds he realized that was not what the elder wanted.

Keith quickly lacked oxygen. Shiro’s cock – no, no, _no_ – still down to the base of his throat, he couldn’t breathe at all, even though he needed this after Kuron’s hit on his chest. The position the other man forced him to take, on his side, his broken wrist’s elbow hardly keeping him from falling on the bed – or worse, the fact that Kuron’s grip on his hair was getting stronger and stronger – was already terrible without the fact that Keith had trouble breathing.

He felt blood flow to his brain, and tears rolled down his cheeks against his will.

“Oh, you’re crying? Are you that moved?”

But Keith barely heard Kuron’s voice above him. He was about to pass out when finally, _finally_ , Kuron let him get away from his crotch.

The boy took in a deep breath and realized how red and swollen with blood his face was. His chest rose painfully, welcoming air in his burning lungs. With a swift move of the hand, he wiped the string of saliva off his lower lip, linking him to Kuron’s genitals. He felt disgusted and coughed, on the verge of throwing up.

He tried to crawl away on the mattress, using his more-or-less-working elbows, but Kuron didn’t let him – in fact, he let him get away until Keith touched the wall, then he moved forward, blocking him completely. The red paladin instantly regretted his choice.

“Where are you going, Keith? I haven’t given you permission to go.”

“As if I needed it, you freak”, he answered, defiantly high on adrenaline.

He was expecting a slap accross the face, a punch on his cheekbone, anything really, except for Kuron’s knee to kick him in the crotch. Keith couldn’t hold back the loud yelp that escaped his lips and he briefly closed his eyes, trying to protect the zone between his legs. But Kuron moved his hands away, violently, unbelievably crushing Keith’s genitals.

“You really want to make this harder for you, huh?”

Shiro’s voice got stuck in Keith’s throat, and then again, he had to fight to not throw up. He kept thinking everything was going to stop, that he was going to wake up, that Shiro would still be himself, and that those threats and those words would have never been said. And since it was obviously a nightmare, maybe Keith would eventually forget. Like nothing even happened.

When finally, Kuron raised his knee, Keith sighed in relief.

That relief didn’t last.

He felt more than he saw Kuron seizing his working shoulder and forcing him to lie down on the bed and turn around, so that his legs were raised up on the wall, and his head was hanging low over the mattress. Still groggy with pain, he didn’t realize what was happening when, with an unbelievably strong squeeze on both sides of his jaw, Kuron forced him to open his mouth, and put the other hand on his neck.

But he understood when, once again, he felt his throat invaded by something warm, wet, and way, way too big.

This time, Kuron thrusted repeatedly in Keith’s mouth while the boy was gagging, disgusted at the sounds he was making. He wanted to throw up again, because of how disgusted he was, but also because of the repetitive contacts between Kuron’s cock and his glottis.

He felt exposed, completely at everyone’s mercy, his white, bare chest facing the ceiling, unable to cover himself with his suffering arms, and even though Kuron wasn’t really pushing on his throat, the simple contact made the red paladin feel like nothing but an animal, an object Kuron could do whatever he wanted with. Again, humiliation and rage filled his eyes with tears. At least he could breathe, despite his agressor’s infernal rythm.

“Hm, Keith, you’re so good… I knew I wasn’t the first. You little whore, you know how to do this, don’t you, you know how to suck it like a good boy…”

The fake compliments rained over Keith, bringing him down. Of course it wasn’t his first time. But Kuron’s rythm didn’t really let him do anything – he was just enduring, with no control whatsoever, and the fact Kuron was still trying to do as if he was enjoying this while he could do absolutely nothing was making him mad with shame and anger.

He started to bite as a reflex, but the hand on his neck suddenly pushed down, and Keith realized that if he wanted to breathe, he had to keep his mouth open. He cursed silently. There was nothing he could do, nothing.

As if all of this wasn’t enough, Kuron took in one of his legs, on the opposiite wall, and brought it back to him. Keith tried to struggle, but the black paladin thrusted completely inside Keith’s throat. The young boy gagged and immediately stopped moving, judging that even though the humiliation was unbearable, he still wanted to breathe.

A wet and hot feeling rose from Keith’s calf up to his spine, and he raised his eyes to see that Kuron was biting every inch of his leg’s skin, kissing him all over. Keith shivered. The cock in his mouth was terrifying and excruciating, that was true, but the elder paladin’s little affective gestures made him feel powerless, worse than anything ever did. He thought that maybe it was because Kuron was sick, and that he was creating some kind of fantasy where Keith was enjoying this. But it wasn’t exactly the case.

Keith silently cursed himself for letting his thoughts wander this way, but he couldn’t think about anything else, and he needed a distraction, he needed to fly out of here, to forget where he was and what he was going through. The kisses went down from his calf to his thigh, shaking his whole body up, spreading a wave of terrible electric shock through his spine. As a reflex, he covered his chest with his thin arms.

The thought hit him as hard as every punch he’d received until now: in other circumstances, he would have… _oh, shit_ , he would have loved to discover Shiro’s body, to explore every inch of his skin and let the black paladin completely uncover every part of him, he would have loved to feel Shiro’s lips slide againts his muscles as if he was some sweet ice cream, tasting him everywhere. He would have given anything he had to see Shiro blushing and know to be the one that caused it.

Except the one abusing him wasn’t Shiro. Kuron was brutalizing the black paladin’s body as well as Keith’s, and that was exactly the reason why the younger thought he was gonna pass out at any moment. Shiro should have been the one kissing him, spoiling him with his soft lips. But Kuron was here, and he was taking everything, Keith’s energy as well.

That feeling didn’t last, since Kuron finally let go of Keith’s throat and put his hand on the boy’s crotch, still hidden under his pants. He jumped.

_Fuck, hasn’t he had enough?_

“Not even up for me, Keith? I’m disappointed. I thought you would have wanted to suck me for years. I thought it’d make you feel good.”

Keith wanted to bite off Kuron’s penis, violently this time, not worrying about the fact that Kuron could choke him to death, the humiliation had gone too far – but the black paladin pulled out at once and Keith sighed in relief. He raised his head, ignoring the stabbing pain in his neck, and rolled over, away from Kuron’s wandering hand.

“Don’t touch me”, Keith warned.

“It’s a bit late for that”, chuckled Kuron, bending over.

Keith immediately jumped on the occasion. Without even thinking about it, he threw his feet towards Kuron’s face. The black paladin hadn’t seen it coming, and when Keith hit him, he felt his heart beat faster. His situation wasn’t desperate. A tiny voice, lost in the back on his skull, whispered “ _not yet_ ”, but he royally ignored it. He couldn’t think like that – he had to move. To move, to fight, and maybe Kuron would tire and leave him alone.

Maybe.

But Keith never got the chance to stand up. Shiro’s metal hand closed in on his hair, and briefly tossed Keith’s skull on the wall. The red paladin groaned through his teeth and tensed completely, forgetting to take care of his broken or dislocated limbs. Pain invaded his whole body, and he struggled to not shed a single tear. He wouldn’t give Kuron that satisfaction.

“You still want to play with me, you little bitch? Unless you’re doing all this so I will take you rough, like the dog you are. What do you say to that, Keith? Is that what you want?”

Keith didn’t answer, not that Kuron was expecting anything – his metal hand grabbed Keith by the back of his neck and threw him forward. The red paladin had no way to protect himself with his arms, so he hit the floor, hard. A painful yelp escaped his lips when he felt his rib move inside him.

In a split second, Kuron was on top of him, covering him with his whole body, keeping him from moving his legs, putting all Shiro’s weight on his chest, forbiding him to breathe corretly. Keith suddenly felt hopeless, realizing he couldn’t do anything. He wasn’t powerful enough, wasn’t strong enough to keep Kuron away from him. He was nothing more than an object, a rag Kuron kept throwing across the room again and again.

The young boy, in a slim hope that he could maybe get rid of this impossible weight paralyzing him on the ground, lifted his chin to at least get away from Kuron’s breathing on his face. But the black paladin apparently mistook that move, since Keith distinctively felt Shiro’s tongue caress the skin all along his neck, making his whole body shudder in anticipation.

_That’s not Shiro. That’s not Shiro._

He kept repeating that mantra to himself, and at some point, Keith felt his thoughts go to a place in his mind he wasn’t ready to visit. It _was_ Shiro’s body on top of him. That body he would have wanted to know. But not like this.

Not like this.

Whatever piece of mental health he was clinging to, to not fall down this nightmare he was living in, it broke brutally when Kuron bit him on the neck and began sucking.

“No – ”

Kuron answered him with a moan, vibrating against Keith’s throat. The younger turned his head, trying to get away from Kuron’s disgusting bite, but the black paladin took both his wrists in one hand, brought them above his head, and gagged him with the other one. Keith winced in pain but refused to scream, even though it cost him dearly. He struggled for a few seconds, which caused more pain than whatever he was expecting. Kuron was between his legs, his hard member pushing between Keith’s buttcheeks under the pants, whole body weighing on Keith’s broken rib. He couldn’t even move his arms freely.

Kuron left a whole trail of bites along Keith’s neck, then his chest, leaving the youngest shivering on the floor of his own room. When finally, he straightened, he gazed at Keith’s obscenely white body, now covered in bites and hickies as red as blood. His paladin’s face was red, red with shame, but Kuron imagined it was with pleasure instead. He chuckled darkly, finally letting go of Keith’s mouth, but not his wrists.

Keith gasped – as if Kuron asphyxiated him – and tried to hide a sob with a cough, but the black paladin saw through him.

“Well, well, Keith, I thought you liked it?” He remarked, enjoying the provocation.

Keith turned his hand and closed his eyes, brows furrowed, unable to say a word. It seemed like all his strength, all his will escaped from his body. He thought that he would have liked to escape his body too.

Quick, Kuron ripped his pants by tearing the fabric apart.

“ _No!_ ”

The scream had escaped Keith’s throat, the boy unable to stop it. But he couldn’t help it, and he went on: “No, no, Kuron, stop, stop it, please, don’t, stop…”

Deaf to his plaints, Kuron turned Keith around, face on the ground, before sliding a hand under his belly and pulling towards him, lifting Keith’s naked ass.

Keith howled. The humilation was unbearable, and he would have rather died than being naked, here, now, powerless, weak, defenseless. But as if it wasn’t enough, that position Kuron forced him to be in was making him suffer beyond anything he could have imagined. He felt as if his rib was going to tear his abdomen apart, and he had to support himself with his elbow if he wanted to breathe normally.

“Remember, Keith, you chose this”, Kuron’s voice resounded, a few inches away from his ear. “You didn’t want to play nice, so I won’t be nice with you. It’s simple, really. You should have understood. Instead, you played dumb. Now, you’re paying for it.”

Keith knocked his face down the cold hard floor, hoping he could at least knock himself out and escape what was, he was sure of it now, going to happen for real. But Kuron didn’t even let him have this. Brutally, he grabbed Keith by his hair and pulled, bringing his face back, exposing his ruined neck.

Without any kind of warning, Kuron impaled Keith on one of his metal hand’s fingers.

“Ngh!”

Keith bit his lip, concentrated on not swearing or screaming. The shame was tearing his guts apart, keeping him from thinking straight. His reason, his survival instinct, his pain, everything in him was screaming to get out of here, to free himself, to run, to never come back.

“I thought you’d be more responsive, Keith. Relax, or I won’t wait for you to adjust and I’ll put another one in.”

The red paladin tightly shut his eyes and let the tears run down his face, crashing on the floor. His tensed muscles hurt him, and it seemed to him that he was going to break in a thousand little pieces if he didn’t move. And most importantly, he needed to feel whole, whole and himself. The violent intrusion in his ass made him feel like he didn’t even belong to himself, he was nothing more than a piece of flesh the other could use however he intended.

Reluctantly, he tried to relax, unable to be in any more pain, but Kuron apparently did not deem it good enough. Keith let out a high yelp when another finger stretched him up against his will.

“Listen to your voice. You’re just a little whore, Keith, your body’s begging me to keep going. Look how open, how pretty you are for me.”

Kuron let go of Keith’s hair, and his head fell, lifeless, on the ground. The boy jerked as the black paladin spanked him.

And spanked him again.

And again.

And again.

He was feeling like he had no skin on his buttcheeks, just plain flesh, when finally, everything stopped and Kuron let him go.

Keith fell forward and tried to breathe normally again. Arms alongside his body, mind gone, eyes lost, thoughts away in another world, he was just a vaguely human lifeless shape. He could have passed out right there, right now, if fear didn’t keep him from doing so, gripping at his throat and his guts so hard it made him wanna throw up.

He vaguely heard Kuron open a drawer in the nightstand, and Shiro’s satisfied voice reached his ear, as if he was in another room. Coerced by his training to listen to anything anyone said, Keith understood easily.

“I knew you’d have lube in your room. Who fucks you, huh? Lance? Oh, I’m sure it’s Lance. You won’t dare ask Shiro to do it, so you go to Lance and act like a whore until he agrees and fuck you like the little bitch you are. Or is it Hunk? I mean, you must love a big dick, and he seems… gifted in that area.”

Keith couldn’t pretend like he didn’t hear, but oh, did he wish he could. He would have rather been deaf. He would have rather not heard anything, not seen, not felt anything. He’d have rather been dead.

But he smashed his fist on the floor, ignoring the pain rising in his whole arm, up to his dislocated shoulder, sending shock waves through his whole body.

“Don’t talk about them like that” he groaned through his teeth, disgusted at how teary his voice sounded. “You can’t.”

“Oh, but I can, quite the contrary, Keith. Come on, lift that tight, pretty little ass for me.”

Keith didn’t move. Oh, he wanted to, anything for the pain to stop, for Kuron to be nice with him – but he couldn’t. His whole body was shaking with pain.

Kuron must have got it, because he left Keith where he was, belly on the floor. He stooped down, spread the red paladin’s legs, placed himself between then, and the youngest distinctively heard the noise of his lube bottle opening. He tensed up unconsciously. Lube, cold lube, slid between his buttcheeks, and, without knowing it was even possible, he stiffened harder.

His shaking got worse, as if he had a fever, and tears were brought up to his eyes again when Kuron touched the boy’s painful entrance with a wet finger.

“Don’t do this.”

Keith realized too late that the words had got out of his throat against his will. Kuron laughed above him, a laugh that resembled Shiro’s.

“You know you want it.”

And he thrusted three fingers in Keith’s tight hole at once.

The boy yelled and violently pushed his head back. He felt his body was being torn apart from his anus. Kuron didn’t wait for the young paladin to adjust around the intrusion: he immediately started moving back and forth, fast.

Keith’s breathing became hardened and chaotic, until he choked completely, unable to function with those fingers inside him, exploring him brutally. His heart was beating fast, like a drum in his chest, threatening to break out of his ribcage any second. Minutes went, and at some point, Keith realized it felt like it had been hours, his body used and abused like trash.

“Relax, Keith, my beautiful boy”, Shiro’s voice whispered at his hear.

Startled, Keith tensed up. The pain that followed made him scream as Kuron was tearing every part of him and destroying everything in his path. Keith realized that the weight he felt wasn’t his own overwhelming sense of hopelessness, but rather the black paladin’s body on his, absorbing every shiver and sweat, feeding on his pain like he’d do with a nectar, devouring his distress.

“Shiro… Shiro…”

He didn’t immediately register that the supplications were coming from his own throat. Nothing mattered anymore, his honor was gone and nothing was left of it, not even a memory, he’d forgotten his own name and whatever his life was. But the memory of Shiro kept knocking on his mind’s door, promising him that it wasn’t over, he could still be saved, as long as he had hope.

“ _Shiro…_ ”

Kuron pulled his fingers off, and Keith found out his breathing again.

“You want Shiro, huh? Is that what you want, Keith? You want Shiro to take you, right here, right now, and fuck you until you cry tears of joy?”

Keith didn’t hear him. He knew what was coming. Fuck, he knew what was coming and he needed to get away now, right now, he had to run, far away, and everything had to stop right now because otherwise, and he was certain of it, he would die.

Kuron pressed against his lubricated entrance and thrusted at once, up to the balls.

Keith howled. He screamed without realizing he was screaming. He screamed for so long, terrified, wide-eyed, he screamed when Kuron moved, he screamed when he felt something tear inside him, he screamed when something hot – blood, _his blood_ – rolled down his thighs, he screamed and begged and scratched the floor and bit his arms so hard blood came, he lost his mind and forgot himself completely.

“Shiro! _Shiro! SHIRO!_ ”

He screamed to whoever could hear him, he screamed for everything to stop, he screamed in pain and shame and ache and hurt and he begged screaming.

He felt something break inside him after another devastating thrust and he spit blood. He was going to die. He was going to die.

He was going to die.

He passed out a couple times, but pain always brought him back, and Kuron seemed to realize it. Keith’s arms, his broken, tired, twisted arms were brutally brought to his back. Kuron’s unforgiving fists closed around his arms, and he pulled, he pulled so hard Keith’s whole upper body rose up, not touching the floor anymore. The young boy, trying to make the position more comfortable, pushed the black paladin’s hard member deeper inside him. He moaned in pain, a high noise coming out of his throat, a wordless cry.

“Oh, that hurts? You deserve this, Keith. It’s everything you deserve, and you love it. Look at you. You’re so pretty. So thin. So vunerable. So weak. So – ”

With every new adjective, Kuron thrusted inside him, everytime more devastatingly than before, and Keith couldn’t pass out again. The pain was too bright, the humiliation was too great, and the fear of actually dying like this, ruined and destroyed, his friend’s dick buried inside him, blood running on his opened thighs, all of it chased his brain fog away and made him aware, too aware of what was going on.

Finally, after what seemed to go on for hours, days maybe, Kuron pulled out. Keith barely felt it – he only understood it was over when the black paladin let go of his arms and he let him fall down, face on the floor. He felt both like a pile of sore flesh and a non-corporeal ghost, with no sensation left.

He couldn’t fight any longer. He finally fell unconscious, a familiar darkness surrounded him, invaded his vision, and he let himself fall in it. 

 

*

 

“Keith… oh no, Keith! _Keith, wake up, I’m begging you, wake up!_ ”

The red paladin blinked roughly. Why would one yell at him that way? Was there some kind of emergency? Did he have to lead Voltron on a battlefield somewhere? But he couldn’t, his body was in pain all over and he wasn’t even sure he could move…

He suddenly jerked, opened his eyes in fear and gazed at the one talking to him. He remembered. Fuck, he remembered.

He’d have rather not.

Someone touched him, and it was tender, a warm hand on his back covered with bruises and contusions, yet Keith fell back on himself, uncaring of the pain in his side. No, no one could touch him, no one had the right, he just wanted to die, to die peacefully and forget about himself, no one should be able to touch him, no one –

“Keith, it’s me, Lance. You hear me? Keith, can you hear me?”

Once again, darkness took him and Keith welcomed it with open arms.

 

*

 

A pair of strong arms caught him before he collapsed on the ground. Keith slowly woke up, his legs still too weak to stand. He let himself fall against the person supporting him, refusing to open his eyes just yet. Concentrated on finding his breathing and getting his strength back, he didn’t realize someone was talking to him.

“Keith. Hey, Keith. How are you feeling?”

Keith frowned, unable to answer. His body was fine, yes. Maybe. Well, it appeared to be. At the very least, his rib wasn’t scratching his guts with every movement, and his shoulder seemed to be fine. His wrist didn’t hurt anyone, but he didn’t dare moving it.

He slowly opened his eyes and raised his head as the healing pod sank into the ground with a particular noise.

He jerked away. His eyes grew wider and the light blinded him for a split second, but he knew what he’d seen.

Kuron was holding him in his arms.

A yelp escaped his lips, and Keith sent a tightly closed fist towards his agressor’s face. He missed – he must have still been under the effect of the healing pod’s liquid. But he couldn’t be here, Kuron couldn’t touch him and he really, definitely couldn’t cradle him in his arms, he simply couldn’t be here, and fuck, he had to leave, now, quick…

He pushed away the chest that was dangerously closing in on him and fell on the floor. He heard a voice over him, trying to get him to calm down, but he couldn’t listen – he needed to get away from this batard, as far as possible.

He turned around and stood up as fast as he could. The world was spinning around him, but he knew by heart where the exit was. A shrill sound was splitting his skull in two, giving him one of the most painful headaches of his life, but he simply frowned and ignored it. _Quick, Keith. Get the fuck away from here._  

“Keith! Stop, wait, what are you doing? _Keith!”_

He gritted his teeth and spat: “Leave me alone! Let me go, don’t touch me, get the fuck away from me!”

He wasn’t going fast enough, since barely a few seconds later, a hand touched his shoulder. Keith jumped right out of his skin and lost his balance, falling forward. Of course, his agressor caught him before he touched the ground.

The young paladin forgot how to breathe – it became intermittent and irregular. He raised both his arms to push Kuron away as the man closed in on him and threatened to swallow him whole, but in the last second, he hid his face in his hands.

“Don’t touch me, please, don’t touch me…”

He was disgusted with himself, at how the words flew freely out of his throat, but he couldn’t help it and he certainly couldn’t stop, and there he was crying again, tears rolling down his cheeks, unstoppable, unforgiving and cruel.

“Enough, stop, please, just please, stop…”

“Keith! _Keith! It’s me!_ ”

The red paladin shook his head in shock.

“Keith, open your eyes, look at me, it’s me, it’s Lance! He’s gone, I promise, he’s not here anymore, you’re safe now. You hear that? Do you understand what I’m saying? Keith?”

The red paladin’s shaking slowly stopped when he understood his opponent wasn’t going to _touch him_ , and he finally found the strength to raise his terrified eyes towards the person holding him.

“… Lance?”

The blue paladin answered him with a compassionate smile. Keith felt his hand being tightly wrapped by Lance’s warm and soft fingers, and suddenly, all his distress disappeared, as if it had never been here.

“That’s it, Keith. It’s me. Hey. I got you now. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise.”

Keith couldn’t hold back anymore, he buried his nose in Lance’s neck, and the latin boy softly put his hand on Keith’s, protecting him from the whole world. The red paladin let the tears roll out of his eyes, sobbing freely. Strangely, he didn’t feel ashamed. He was simply resting on Lance, just realizing now how much he needed this.

After a few minutes of Lance whispering appeasing words in his boy’s ear, Keith gently pushed him away, wiping the tears with his hand.

“Does…” he started, before inhaling shakily. “Does anyone else know about this?”

“They know about Shiro, yes,” answered Lance at once. “But I found you, and I made them believe the bastard only beat you and left you to die. They don’t know about anything else.”

Keith nodded, resigned.

“Thanks”, he finally managed to utter.

Lance squeezed him in his arms again.

“You must be hungry. And thirsty. Come on, I’ll get you to the kitchen. Hunk must already be cooking a banquet or something anyway.”

He let Keith go, and the young paladin had to take time to adjust to this void around him, this frightening uncertainty of not knowing whether he was safe or not. His whole body shivered. Would he ever be the same again?

“Lance?” He whispered, following his friend.

“Yes?” The blue paladin turned around and raised his brows.

“I hope you guys know this, but… it wasn’t Shiro. I mean, not quite. It was Shiro’s body, but it was someone else, his name is Kuron, and he’s…”

“We know,” Lance cut, his face serious. “We know, he came and introduced himself to us. He didn’t manage to take the Black Lion with him, but he escaped from the Castle. Don’t worry though. We’ll find him. We’ll get Shiro back, the real one this time.”

Keith nodded. It was all he needed to hear.

The two paladins entered the kitched and found a whistling Hunk near the oven, a desperate Pidge to his left trying to help him in vain, and Allura and Coran chatting energically on what they should do next. They all turned around at once towards Keith and, suddenly, ran to him, hugging him hard in their arms, all speaking at the same time, relieved to see him alive and out of the healing pod so fast. 

Keith let them. The sight of his friends all around him, like a team should be, was satisfying enough. But inside, he couldn’t fool himself. He knew there were things a healing pod couldn’t fix, and, he was sure of it, everything Kuron did to him was part of it.

He considered his friends, and Lance, a couple of feet away, arms crossed. The blue paladin winked at him.

Keith dared thinking that even though he couldn’t really heal, then with time and his friends’, _his family’s_ support, he might just be able to put this behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo if you liked it?   
> Also, don't hesitate to tell me how to make some wordings better if something really bothered you! I'd love to learn from my mistakes.


End file.
